insanity
by lunarviolence
Summary: She's a different kind of insanity. — zuko x katara


_INSANITY BY LUNARVIOLENCE_

**Summary**: Everyone's insane. Well, at least everyone Zuko knows. But Katara…well, Katara's different. She's insane too, but she's a different kind of insanity.

**Author's note**: hello, friends. ok well this is awkward because im a 15 year old girl who doesn't have ANY experience in writing. well, except for when i was young and i would write silly stories that are worse than what you will read right now. so do forgive me because i am bad at formal english (or english in general sometimes) considering english isn't the only language i speak. but yeah this story takes place in the last episode and i tried to make it as realistic as possible (because to be honest it KINDA irks the depths of my soul when a story has characters that are wayyyyy too OOC, but i still love it anyway) but anyway, without further ado, i present to you: insanity.

(btw feel free to correct me and my errors!)

(pretty dark story for someone's first fanfic on fanfiction, to be honest.)

(p.s. you can call me Mer.)

OH and by the way, what are your thoughts on the ending of Legend of Korra? :) 

* * *

The world was ending, one way or another. It was a fact that no one wanted to confirm. The world was ending and that made people scared. It made insane people tell insane people about insane things. Like maybe how they wanted to live their life, how they feel unsatisfied and disappointed, how they could've done something, how everything is too late.

Or how they feel about the person they're talking to.

Unfortunately for Zuko, he too was insane.

Insane enough to fall in love with a blue-eyed waterbender and invite her to their own death march.

But more insane to not tell her how he felt.

It's stupid. But Zuko decided that if he was going to die today, he wanted to die with her being the last person he sees.

Because then, when that last moment before his golden eyes would close, he would get to_ keep_ that memory of her blue eyes in his dead mind forever.

* * *

To tell her or not to tell her?

His heart would've died to tell her, but for some reason his mind turned into his very own killing machine, ripping his insides and making his heart ache.

* * *

It was his turn to take Appa's reins.

He made a dangerously impulsive—and nonetheless insane—decision and turned around in concern to look at the sleeping waterbender.

He didn't tell her.

She didn't deserve to be guilty, he thought. Just in case she didn't feel the same way.

But she certainly did not deserve to be distracted because of his stupid affections for the avatar's waterbender.

And what hurts the most is that he might never get to call her his. That she will always belong to the avatar.

That they won't be each other's home.

* * *

Seeing Azula, he regretted ever taking Katara with him.

At least he knows she's safe.

So he challenged Azula to an agni kai.

* * *

The fight was exhilarating. Annihilating. Breath-taking. And insane.

It was definitely insane.

And to be honest, he liked insanity. He lived with insanity all his life and now he's manipulating insanity with fire whips.

Honestly, it was exciting.

But then _it_ happened.

* * *

He knew he wouldn't be able to redirect it, but he was a man of honor and priorities. And his one and only priority that day was Katara.

He only had one thought in mind as he ran for Azula's lightning.

Right then and there, he made another dangerously impulsive, and very insane decision.

He would die for her. And it would be an honor to do so.

His heart already did, so why not the rest of his humanity as well?

* * *

She healed him.

She healed his broken body.

And maybe half of his broken heart.

* * *

"What is home for you?"

That was the first thing Zuko said, or asked, to Katara after they defeated Azula.

(They stayed in the Fire Nation thinking it'd be stupid to leave Azula alone or bring her along with them on Appa.)

"Why do you ask?"

Zuko just shrugged.

Silence. Silence that wasn't so silent because of Azula's empty and tired cries. (But it was painful to hear Azula so empty, Zuko thought.)

"I guess home is wherever the heart is."

Zuko was surprised that she answered. But it was good to hear her voice. To hear her alive and well.

"Well…where's your heart right now?" Zuko asked carefully.

Then there was a faint streak of red and blue in the sky. The comet was gone, the war is over, and suddenly, the world is calm.

_They won._

Katara closed her eyes and sighed with a small smile that was so heart-achingly beautiful.

"Everywhere, I guess."

And in that moment, he accepted that even if he won't be her home or she won't really be his, _she_ was the sanity he _needed_.

And as sad as it sounds, he's fine with his decision.


End file.
